Bluelight
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: Ichigo quickly finds his life to be very insufferable after Isshin brings a girl named Nozomi Kujō into the family. Ichigo also finds that a slightly schizophrenic personality may be the least of what she has to hide. Meanwhile two Agents of the FBI, Brandon Crayland and Corneal Reefard are called in to investigate a serial killer who has just skipped waters to Karakura town. AU
1. Thunderstorm

_Note: Well here is Bluelight. I was going to release this after__African Front, but I then realized how few stories on this site revolve around Ichigo and Nozomi. And as always the NSR series is my primary focus so this wont be updated as often; yadda, yadda. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this story which I literally thought of on accident and please leave your thoughts! Now for background information, this story is slightly AU as Ichigo never regains his powers. In this story and only for the sake of this story because I kind of wrote one scene down without thinking, that Karakura is next to the ocean. Just bare with me on that. Also the filler Invading Army Arc never transpired. Ichigo may also appear to be slightly OOC, that was completely intentional for the first few chapters._

* * *

_**Chapter One: Thunderstorm**_

**Location: Unknown**

A petite girl with short green hair that had a light luster to it, and purple eyes with an almost red tint to them. She wore a tan cardigan along with a red skirt, and tall black socks was running down a dock. It was dark and very late at night. The wind was very high and the air cold, while rain poured down from the black skies above. She was shivering as the icy water kept pelting her skin. The girl frantically looked around for a cargo vessel and soon noticed one far ahead which was leaving the dock at that very moment. "Just in time," she said to herself and rushed over to it.

"I know I could get sick," she said over her shoulder as if someone were following her, yet nobody was around. "But we have to get out of here," she continued. The green haired girl noticed a an entrance to the boat that was still connected to the vessel although, it was speeding out to sea. "Come on," she stated to thin air. "We can still make it," she then ran as quickly as she could up the pathway while a large bolt of lightning lit up the skies; quickly followed by a massive clap of thunder.

She quickly rolled on deck and crouched behind a large crate. "Damn," she exclaimed in her mind as she leaned over and noticed two crew members facing the opposite direction. A door accessing the inside of the vessel was just out of her reach. "How the hell do I get past them?" She noticed a heavy metal hook next to her on the ground and gained an idea. The girl picked it up and threw it off to into a stack of boxes a few yards away; causing them to tumble over.

"The hell," one of the men asked as they both faced the direction the loud thud came from. The two went over to investigate, and the green haired girl quickly darted inside the doorway. She closed it quietly behind herself and sighed with relief. "Now for a hiding spot," she thought to herself. She crossed her arms and cautiously began to walk through the decks.

She came to an intersection among the hallways with a downward staircase in front, and two halls on either side. She leaned to her right and saw a man walking away from her. Without thinking she bolted down the stairwell as quietly as she could. The girl came across the bottom deck which was consistent of storage crates. "I guess I can stowaway in one of these," she said to herself. The girl found an open and empty crate wit the lid only halfway covering it. She moved it aside and stepped in before closing the top shut.

"I already told you," she said to herself, "I don't know where this ship is going. The important thing is, they wont be able to find us again!" She paused for a moment as if she were listening to someone speak. "What," the green haired girl asked to, what appeared to be, the sound of nothing. "How would we even find another family? It's not like we would just be taken in at random!" She paused for a moment before continuing, "Even if we were lucky enough to be taken in the same things would most likely happen. I think we are on our own from now on, Sankyo."

* * *

_(2 Days Later)_

**Location: Washington DC, United States**

Two men in black suits were standing in front of a wooden desk. The one sitting in a chair had short brown hair and brown eyes, along with a pair of sunglasses in his coat pocket. The man behind him was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He had on a hat covering his black hair, and gray eyes. The man behind the desk had gray hair and blue eyes. "So," he began, "Corneal," he said gesturing to the man with brown hair. He then looked to the man against the wall, "Brandon, do you two know why I called you in here?"

"Not a clue sir," Corneal replied with a clearing of his throat. "The FBI wants you two on the Riverbed Killer case!" "_John_," Brandon asked in astonishment. "That's right," John replied with a nod and approving smile. "Now, we believe the Riverbed Killer has fled to a small town in Japan called Karakura. I want you two to take a look." "Sir," Corneal asked in confusion, "If he is in another country wouldn't the authorities of that nation find and deport him?" "Normally yes, but we have approval from the UN," John informed. Corneal and Brandon gave each other an awkward glance.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Ichigo was lying in his bed while reading a magazine, whilst Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo, were playing a little game together on Ichigo's lap. "Hey," Kon exclaimed as he leaped onto one of the pillows. "It's looks terrible outside," he announced and pointed to the window. Ichigo looked over and shrugged is shoulders, "Yep, I kinda like it." "What," Kon asked, "Those winds are freaking me out!" "Storms _are_ kind of relaxing now that you mention it," Ririn stated with a yawn.

Soon a loud clap of thunder was heard and the lights flickered, "_Damn_," Ichigo said in an impressed tone as he glanced to the ceiling. "It's been raining like this nonstop since Tuesday," Kurōdo exclaimed with a shake of his head.

A knock came at the door after a few moments of silence. "Yeah," Ichigo asked without looking from the ceiling. The Mod Souls knew the routine and quickly played dead where they sat. "Ichigo," Yuzu asked as she poked her head in. "Have you heard from dad yet?" "Yeah the old man should have made it back by now," Karin announced from behind with an irritated sigh.

"He's probably out making more copies of that giant picture of mom," Ichigo joked without interest. "See Yuzu," Karin asked, "He'll be home soon. _Ugh_, so just enjoy our time without him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Isshin was walking along the docks. He was hurrying through the rain as quickly as he could. However, he noticed several sailors having difficulty lifting a few of the crate off of a ship and onto land. "Hey," he called with a wave and some of the men turned to him. "You guys need some help," he asked in a yell. "If you don't mind sir," one of the sailors called back. Isshin nodded and headed their way.

"Okay," one of the men said as he handed Isshin a crate, "Careful now." Isshin cautiously sat the crate down on the dock and readied for the next one. Isshin grabbed the next large box but it slipped and fell onto the dock. The lid immediately came of and an unconscious petite girl, most likely in her teens, with green hair spilled out. The men in the area gasped, "Is she okay," one of the sailors asked as a few slid over to her.

Isshin knelt down and examined her. "She must have come on board and passed out in our lower decks," one of the men informed. "It's really hot down there." "Okay, I'm actually a doctor," he began, "I run a clinic so I'll just take her there now." "Alright," one of the sailors replied in relief. Isshin examined the crate for anything that might belong to her and found nothing. He then carried on to carry her back to the clinic.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on his bed whilst tossing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it. He repeated this process for some time until he noticed Kon was up to no good off towards the center of his room. He quickly threw the ball and hit Kon in the back of the head. "Ow," the lion yelled, "The hell was that for!?" "What are you doing," asked a scolding Ichigo, "I'm just sitting here," Kon exclaimed. "Ichigo," Isshin stated as he practically kicked the door in. "What do you think you're doing in my room with that rainwater," Ichigo exclaimed as he pointed to a soaking Isshin. "Later," Isshin replied with a dismissive wave, "I need your help." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow but followed. "Hey I'm not done with you," Kon called from the floor. "Yes you are," Ichigo retorted without interest. He then tossed the ball to the wall at which point it bounced off and smacked Kon in the face.

Isshin led his son to the infirmary room where they could view a green haired girl sleeping on the patient's bed. Ichigo shook his head in annoyance, "Why is she here," he asked with his arms crossed. Isshin gasped, "She needed medical attention," Isshin exclaimed. "So why didn't you take her to a _hospital_," Ichigo asked with a cold scold and lifted eyebrow. Isshin gained a heartbroken expression, "You've never had faith in the family business." "Whatever," Ichigo stated with a tired roll of his eyes, "Just get her out of here as soon as possible." "What happened to you all of a sudden," Isshin asked in shock. "Nothing," Ichigo replied with a shake of his head, "I'm just super tired and not in the mood for this." "Then why haven't you gone to sleep," Isshin questioned. "One, I knew you would pull some crap like this at such a late hour. Two, Kon's been freaking out all night because of the storm, and I'm _tempted_ to tie him up and throw him into a nearby tree!"

"Well alright, good night," Isshin replied as he turned to face the green haired girl. "Okay," Ichigo said with a scratch of his head and began for the exit. "Hopefully she'll be out of here by the time a wake up!" "Hey," Isshin snapped, "That's not the kind of attitude that will give me a third daughter and grandchildren!" Ichigo rolled his eyes once more, "Don't even get me started on that crap." "But she's beautiful," Isshin exclaimed, gesturing for the stranger. Ichigo examined her for a moment then shrugged his shoulders, "_So_?" With that he left the room completely.

Isshin sat down at a desk neighboring the bed. He was busy with papers that he had neglected all week for about twenty minutes until he heard a stirring from behind. He looked back to see the girl was trying to sit up, "You're awake," he announced which seemed to startle her. "Where am I," she asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against her pillows. "You're at the Kurosaki clinic, I'm Isshin Kurosaki." "How did I get here," she inquired further. "I was helping some sailors unload boxes and we found you passed out." The girl remained quiet for some time after this was said. "And do you have a name," Isshin asked with interest. She glanced to him with her oddly colored eyes. "Nozomi," she stated, "Nozomi Kujō."

"What town am I in," she inquired, "Karakura," Isshin replied, "Exactly why is a girl your age stowing away on a ship?" "I had to," she informed with an uncomfortable shrug. Isshin lifted an eyebrow, "Why," he repeated. "I had too," Nozomi snapped and looked away with a pout. Isshin knew she probably would not tell a stranger her life story. "Do you have any parents or relatives I could call," he asked with hopes of at least getting _some_ information out of her. "No," she said quickly which caught the black haired man off guard. "I have no relatives." She then looked away once more. Isshin tilted his head to see a small bruise on the lower point of her neck. "I'm guessing that bruise has something to do with all of this," he asked. Nozomi sighed, "I ran away because... I think this whole thing just became self explanatory," she stated while not looking at him.

"Yeah, it is," Isshin replied with a sigh of disappointment. "Well he you can stay here with us," he exclaimed with glee. Nozomi shot a glare at the joyful man, "I cant do that," she informed. "_What_, why not," he whined. "I'd just be a burden," she replied, slightly looking over he shoulder. "So is Ichigo, but we still let him stick around," Isshin reassured. Nozomi lifted an eyebrow at the odd name, "Plus you said you had nowhere to go," he continued with an index in the air. "I don't think so," Nozomi replied with a shake of her head, but quickly found herself be pulled into the living room. "You have to meet everyone," Isshin exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her off.

Ichigo was busy reading a magazine in his room while listening to the rain outside. Kurōdo and Ririn were sitting in his lap reading along with him, and Noba was ignoring everything Kon had to say. Isshin burst through the door, "Hey Ichigo you're still awake good. Listen the patent is awake so come say hello!" Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "You know I would... but I am much to busy right now." "Yeah so lay off," Kon exclaimed from the floor. "Shut up Kon," Isshin replied dismissively.

"Come on Ichigo," Isshin pleaded, "I don't think it'll be the end of the world if I don't meet one person," Ichigo retorted without interest. Isshin let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, I guess you can meet our new family member tomorrow." He then began to slowly close the door, "And after that you two will give me lots of grandchildren," he stated in a desperate attempt for attention yet to no avail so he shut the door.

"Did you hear what he just said," Ririn asked in shock while waving her birdlike arms frantically. "Something perverted I'm sure," Ichigo replied with a yawn. "No, he said you can meet our new family member tomorrow!" Ichigo bit his bottom lip in irritation, "Son of a bitch," he yelled as he threw the magazine out the window and bolted after his father.

Ichigo stepped down the stairs quickly but stopped in his tracks as he noticed Nozomi. He almost blushed at the sight of her open eyes now locked on him, yet he shrugged it off once he noticed Isshin. "Ichigo," the dramatic man exclaimed with tears, "This is Nozomi Kujō! My third daughter!" "Hi I'm Ichigo," he stated with a hasty bow then grabbed his father and yanked him into the kitchen.

"What the hell," Ichigo asked in a furious whisper as he eyed Nozomi in the other room. "She has nowhere else to go," Isshin pleaded. "Can we keep her!?" Ichigo slammed his head into his palm, "Dad this isn't a stray dog. She's probably lost and has a family who's worried about her!" Isshin sighed with a disappointed shake, "She ran away from them." Ichigo's eyes grew wide, "I'm not going to prison for this," he stated and gritted his teeth. "Oh it's not illegal to be a good person," Isshin said dismissively. "It is," Ichigo snapped, "Harboring a runaway, look it up!" "What ever happened to you protecting your friends," Isshin retorted. "She's not my friend and _not_ my responsibility," Ichigo pouted. "She will be if you give her a chance," Isshin begged however, Ichigo was hearing non of it. "_Kon_," he called while glancing towards the stairs. "Yeah," the Mod Soul yelled. "Google accomplices on harboring runaways," Ichigo replied. "You got it boss," Kon called back.

Ichigo returned his attention to his father, "Did she say why she left." "No," Isshin shook his head truthfully, "Although I'm pretty sure it was because she was abused. I saw a bruise on her neck." Ichigo glanced over and watched Nozomi as she stood in a corner of the room while crossing her arms and looking to her feet. His usual protective instincts were beginning to kick back in even though he was trying desperately to resist. He then turned back to Isshin, "Why don't we just report this to the police? She would be sent to a foster home!" Isshin gasped, "You would really send a girl her age, who looks like that to a foster home? Do you know what kind of people adopt girls like her!?" Ichigo shrugged, "That is a good point. Alright fine! Let her stay if she wants to but you will be paying the fines for this when you get caught not me!" "Deal," Isshin nodded and held his hand out. Ichigo slapped it away in annoyance and the two proceeded to the living room.

Nozomi glanced over to the two as they approached her but quickly looked away. "You can stay in the guest room," Isshin announced, "Ichigo will take you up their now, and you can meet Yuzu and Karin tomorrow." "Thanks," Nozomi murmured while gazing at the floor. "It's this way," Ichigo stated in a more welcoming tone. Nozomi sighed and followed him quietly; completely ignoring Isshin as he leaped over to the giant poster of Masaki.

Ichigo opened up the guest room and gestured for Nozomi to enter. She did so cautiously and sat on the bed, still not making eye contact with the orange headed teen. The two sat there awkwardly for a few moments until Ichigo scratched his head, "Uh," he began but was cut off. "You can go now," she said coldly and looked out the window. Ichigo's expression grew sour, "I wasn't planning on staying," he retorted and quickly shut the door.

He entered his room and closed the door shut tightly. Ichigo shook his head and flipped off the lights, "I'm gonna hate her," he sighed. Noba, Kurōdo, Ririn, and Kon were all standing on the desk in anticipation. "What happened," asked Ririn, "Is she hot," asked a drooling Kon. "Well," Ichigo stated, "I don't like her." "I'm sure you two will get along sometime in the future," Kurōdo responded with a hopeful expression. "Maybe," Ichigo nodded and laid down on the bed. "Aw," Kon whined as all of the other Mod Souls piled on top of the bed with the strawberry. "I miss Rukia now," Kon continued sadly. "Who cares about Rukia," Ichigo asked as he turned to the window. "How can you say that," Kon inquired with shock. "We haven't seen her in two years so I could care less about her," Ichigo stated firmly. Kon sighed and jumped onto the bed with the others.

* * *

Nozomi was lying in her bed while she baked in the moonlight. "No," she told herself, "I know these people are nice but still." She paused for a moment, "Don't get to comfortable here." Nozomi thought for a moment, "If I were to introduce you they'd just call me crazy, and that whole damn thing would happen all over again!"


	2. Nozomi

_**Chapter Two: Nozomi**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Ichigo woke up and stretched his arms. He could overhear the excited voices of Yuzu and the always irritated Karin.

"You look like you slept well," Kon announced as he got up close to examine Ichigo. The orange headed teen threw Kon against the wall which produced a soft squeak. "Yeah, I dreamt that we donated you to science," he chuckled. "Hey," Kon yelled, "Why are you so freaking mean to me but you show respect to Ririn and the others!?" "Because I _like_ them," Ichigo replied and patted Noba on the head.

Ichigo stood up and gathered his school uniform from his closet. "Hey," Ririn announced from the bed, "Do you and your friends still hang out at Kisuka's on Fridays?" "Yeah," Ichigo replied with a lifted eyebrow. "Well why don't you take Nozomi with you? It might help her relax a bit now that she's in a home with strangers and all." "Hm," Ichigo stated with a pondering expression, "That is a good idea." With that he left the room, making sure the door was shut behind him so no one would see the Mod Souls as they went about their daily business.

The strawberry stepped out of his room and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. He stopped at Nozomi's room as the door was open. She was sitting on the bed with her usual depressed attitude. "Hey," he stated and she slightly looked up. "My friends and I are going to be having some fun after school if you wanted to come along?" Nozomi remained quiet for a few moments, "_Okay_," Ichigo said slowly and began to walk away. "I'll take that as a no." "Wait," she said quietly, stopping Ichigo in his tracks. "I'll go," she sighed, "Alright see you later," Ichigo replied before walking off.

He took a shower and went about his normal routine before Ichigo finally stepped downstairs for breakfast. "Why hasn't dad attacked me yet," he asked while looking around. "Because I'm right here son," Isshin exclaimed from behind. Ichigo quickly dodged the kick that was thrown and threw a kick of his own into his father's gut. "Not at the table you two," Yuzu pleaded. "Whats going on down here," inquired Nozomi as she was watching the whole event transpire on the stairwell. "Oh, Nozomi," Isshin exclaimed and stood up. He then pointed to the two girls at the table, "This is Yuzu and Karin... your new sisters," he stated with tears. He quickly embraced the picture of Masaki. "Oh my dear wife, my new third daughter is growing up so fast!" "Would you shut up," asked both Ichigo and Karin as they simultaneously scolded their father. "Come sit at the table Nozomi," Yuzu called with a welcoming smile. Nozomi lowered her head and cautiously sat down next to her.

"Hey Ichigo," Isshin stated, "If you don't mind I called your school and you wont be attending today." "Huh, that's fine, why?" "Well I'm going to be busy harassing Ryūken all day so _someone_ has to stay here and show Nozomi around," Isshin informed. "I don't need somebody to hold my hand all day," Nozomi huffed. "Of course not," Isshin replied, "But we cant just leave you here by yourself when you haven't even gotten use to the place!" Nozomi remained quiet with a pouting expression on her face. "So Ichigo," Isshin questioned while eying him for cooperation. "Huh," Ichigo asked as he was halfway not paying attention, "_Oh_! Yeah that's fine, I've got some work to do anyway." He then stood up and walked to the stairwell, "I'll just let Uryū know that I'll meet him at Kisuka's later."

"Okay," Yuzu announced as she and her sister stood up after finishing breakfast. "Time for school, it was great meeting you Nozomi. Oh, and if you need any clothes feel free to wear some of mine," she informed and they both gave her a welcoming bow before gathering their things and leaving.

"Well I'm off too," Isshin stated as he too stood up and headed for the door. "Help yourself, you do live here now, and if you need anything Ichigo is in his room." "I know," Nozomi murmured in annoyance.

After about fifteen minutes of silence Nozomi could no longer bare the boredom, "I should be doing something productive," she stated to herself. She then walked up the stairs and searched the halls for a moment.

The green head came across a closed door and heard at least three or four different voices from behind it. "Who is he talking to in there," she asked herself. She knocked on the door lightly, "_Ichigo_?" Nozomi opened up the door slightly and poked her head in, "Ichigo," she repeated but gasped to see four stuffed animals sitting on his shoulders, and head while watching him as he played a video game on his lap top. "You suck," Kon exclaimed as no one noticed her. Nozomi watched with her jaw slightly dropped for a few moments before Ririn turned in her direction. "Uh, Ichigo," she asked in a panic and tugged his collar. "Yeah, yeah, I get it I'm terrible," Ichigo said dismissively.

"No," she exclaimed and pointed frantically in Nozomi's direction. Ichigo watched helplessly as a man in a green jacket on the screen came up and shot him in the head. "What," he breathed and looked over to the doorway. His eyes opened wide to see Nozomi standing there with his exact expression. "I did knock," Nozomi informed quietly while pointing over her shoulder. "I-I don't know how to explain this," Ichigo announced as he looked at the Mod Souls. "That's okay," Nozomi stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she began to relax. "I don't really care anyway," she lied and walked over to the bed before sitting down.

* * *

**Location: Washington DC, United States**

Brandon and Corneal were sitting in their office doing nothing except tossing a tennis ball back and forth. Brandon let out a loud yawn, "When do we leave for Karakura," he asked. At that moment a woman reading over some papers poked her head in the office, "Um, your plane boards in an hour guys," she stated and walked off.

"What... the fuck," Brandon asked slowly while Corneal grabbed a pencil and puzzle book. With that the two immediately darted off down the hallway. "Good luck you guys," a man called from his desk while he laughed under his breath.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Kon continued to gawk at Nozomi who was paying no attention to him. She was still sitting on Ichigo's bed and staring at a wall as he went about his business. "I thought you said you had work to do," she said with a scold. Ichigo thought for a minute at his desk, "No, not really." However, as he said this the light bulb on his ceiling immediately exploded. "God dammit," Ichigo exclaimed and stood up before walking out of the room. "So Nozomi," Ririn asked, "Are you from around here?"

Nozomi looked to the window, "From Karakura town? No." She then noticed Kon's drooling, "_Ugh_, pervert," she murmured and punched him away. "Ow that hurt you bitch," Kon exclaimed but was cut off as Ichigo came up from behind and kicked him like a football out the window. "If he gives you any trouble just put him in this box," he informed as he held up a shoebox with a ribbon wrapped around it.

Nozomi gave a very light smile at this and looked to her feet, "I'll be sure to remember that."

Kon let out a shout as he hit the ground hard. He sat up but gasped and immediately played dead as he saw a two girls walking his way. "Oh finally," he said in his mind, "I'll never have to deal with Ichigo again!" He then put on the cutest face he could possibly make and lied there in wait. The two walked close to him but did not seem to care. Soon Kon felt a foot step on his head, he immediately lashed out in anger. "Hey you freak," he yelled causing the girls to scream, "Don't you know manners I was lying there!" They jumped away and Kon began to chase them while holding a fist in the air. The girls ran away in horror and Kon stopped while letting out a sigh. "Oh that's right," he stated as he had just remembered something and bolted for the house.

Nozomi decided to go to the living room and watch the television for a while. She flipped it on and searched the channels for a bit. She soon however, heard something come in through the window behind her. "_Nozomi_, my love," Kon's voice rang out as he fell onto the floor and quickly ran over to her. "I came back for you," he squealed as he leaped over her shoulder. Kon accidentally missed her head and instead landed halfway inside the shirt she had taken from Yuzu's closet. Nozomi quickly became irate by this and yanked him out with a fierce scold. "Was that on purpose," she asked while her purple eyes threatened him with death by fire. Kon immediately shook his head, "No of course not... n-not at all! Okay maybe a little!" "I think I have just the treatment for perverts like you," she replied flatly.

* * *

About thirty minutes would pass and Ichigo stepped down the stairs with Noba on his shoulder while eating a candy bar. He noticed Kon nailed to the wall next to the door on his right. "Kon what do you think you're doing," he scolded. "What I'm doing," Kon repeated in shock. "That green haired psycho tried crucify me!" Ichigo turned to Nozomi who was silently sitting on the sofa eying the two. "Good job," he complemented and walked to the kitchen. "What," Kon squealed, "Are you freaking serious!?"

"So Ichigo," Nozomi asked while watching the television, "That's a weird name for a boy isn't it?" Ichigo groaned at her, "It means," he began but stopped himself, "Oh whatever," he sighed and continued to brows the refrigerator. "And whats the story behind your hair," she inquired further. "Believe it or not, its natural," he replied while scratching it. "And yours," he asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Mine is natural too," Nozomi informed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Where are you from," Ichigo questioned as he sat down at the table. "Not important," Nozomi huffed. "And why exactly did you run away," he continued. "_Not important_," Nozomi repeated firmly before walking off upstairs.

* * *

Ryūken was sitting in his office as usual, minding his own business when a small section of the ceiling collapsed in the middle of the room.

"What," he asked and stood up in confusion. He sighed to see Isshin lying on the floor. "Do you ever use the front door," he asked in an angered tone. "The front door isn't very interesting," Isshin announced as he shot up and scratched his head. "What do you want," inquired Ryūken. "Nothing except to hang out and see all of my favorite nurses," he said with perversion and darted out the door. "Damn him," Ryūken murmured before following the Shinigami.

* * *

**Location: Washington DC, United States**

The two took their seats on the airplane. Brandon sat next to the window and Corneal sat near the aisle. A fight attendant soon walked past them but she did notice the wink Corneal gave her. She smile at him, "Have a nice flight," she stated and continued walking. "How the fuck do you do that," Brandon asked with a bewildered expression. Corneal shrugged his shoulders in innocence, "What do you mean?" Brandon sighed and looked out the window.

They were soon in the air and Brandon looked over to his comrade who was on his lap top. "Hey," he chuckled deviously. Corneal glanced up at him. Brandon then sniffed the air, "I smell terrorism," he stated dramatically. Corneal immediately shook his head violently, "Shut the hell up you're not getting me thrown in jail for this shit!" Brandon simply laughed and returned his gaze to the window.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

"Well hey there Kurosaki," Kisuka called cheerfully from the counter while he fanned himself. He then tilted his head to see Nozomi standing behind him. "Who's your friend," he asked while hiding his smile. "This is Nozomi," Ichigo replied and stepped aside. Nozomi nodded but remained quiet. "Kisuka," Ririn called as she, Kurōdo, and Noba ran over to him. "Hey uh, Ichigo your friends are in the back," Kisuka announced while pointing over his shoulder. "Oh thanks," Ichigo replied with a nod and the two left the room.

Ichigo and Nozomi entered the usual backroom where Uryū, Chad, and Orihime sat.

"Who's this," inquired Orihime. "Her name is Nozomi," Ichigo replied, "Its a long story but my dad found her and brought her in."

"Hi I'm Orihime," she greeted cheerfully. "And I'm Uryū," the Quincy announced, "And this is Chad," he stated, pointing to the large silent man.

Eventually the group to the meeting out to the front of the store while they visited with Kisuka and Yoruichi. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to Nozomi admiring a piece of candy down one of the aisles. He walked over to her, "Uh, do you want that," he asked while scratching his head. Nozomi immediately placed it back and turned away, "No," she said flatly and walked off. Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he murmured and returned to his friends.


	3. Neon Alive

_**Chapter Three: Neon Alive**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Ichigo woke up and threw Kon off of his head. "Ow," he exclaimed from the floor. "My freaking head isn't your damn bed," Ichigo barked.

"Morning Ichigo," Ririn announced tiredly from the foot of the bed. "Oh hey," he replied in a calmer tone. The strawberry then proceeded to stand up and collect his clothes for a shower.

"Hey," Kon called as Ichigo was about to leave the room. "Yeah, what do you want?" "When are you going to let me see Nozomi," Kon asked with a pout. "I don't care," Ichigo responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Knock yourself out." With that Ichigo left completely and stepped into the bathroom, however, he had forgot to shut the door all the way.

Kon walked into Nozomi's room as the door was open, and she was sitting on her bed repeatedly tossing a ball to the wall and catching it. She did this for about ten minutes and sighed as Kon was not leaving. "What do you want, _pervert_," she asked while not making eye contact with the Mod Soul. "Hey I'm not a pervert," Kon exclaimed. "Oh yeah, then what are you," Nozomi inquired flatly with a lifted eyebrow, "A circus freak?" "I don't even know why I waste my time on you," Kon replied with his chin in the air.

"Why do you," asked Nozomi without interest. "I'm not anymore," Kon informed dramatically, "I'm gonna go hang out with some of my other girlfriends like _Orihime_!" "You have fun with that," Nozomi replied while catching the ball and crossing her arms. "I will," Kon snapped. As soon as Kon took a relaxed breath after his rant Nozomi immediately pelted him with the tennis ball.

"You bitch," Kon exclaimed but was cut off as Nozomi stood up and walked out of the room silently, kicking him as she left.

Nozomi stepped into the hallway and started for the stairwell. She was about to go down the steps when she noticed the bathroom door was open. She looked around before leaning over to the crack in the frame. She peered in to see Ichigo was standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. He was wearing pants but had not gotten around to putting a shirt on. Nozomi admired him covertly of a moment until he abruptly stopped brushing and shot a glare at her through the mirror. Nozomi gasped lightly as she immediately knew they were making eye contact. "_Do you_ _mind_," he asked aggressively. Nozomi quickly shut the door and leaned back against the wall with a bright red face. She pouted there until the door finally reopened.

Ichigo walked towards the stairs without any form of contact to the green haired girl. "I wasn't standing there long," Nozomi informed as she looked to her feet causing Ichigo to stop in his tracks. "So don't think I'm a pervert," she concluded. "I wasn't," Ichigo replied and continued down the stairwell.

As soon as he was out of sight Nozomi looked down the stairs. "No," she told herself in frustration. "I was not," she continued and turned away. "Hey," a voice pierced from behind ending her rant. She turned around to see Ichigo with an awkward expression on his face. The red on Nozomi's face had returned. Ichigo was confused as to whom she was talking to but shrugged it off. "Uh," he continued slowly, "I'm going to be doing some stuff around town and I know you've been held up in here for the past few days." Nozomi turned away with a pouting expression, "No I don't want to go anywhere," she murmured. Ichigo sighed in frustration, signifying he had given up, "_Whatever_." With that he left completely.

"You know we took you in," Karin began as she walked up to Nozomi from her room. "The least you could do is give us a chance," she said with an irritated scold. "I didn't ask," Nozomi retorted but was quickly cut off. "Nobody cares," Karin snapped, "It was either this or the streets so just try to be a little nicer to my brother." Karin then left Nozomi to her thoughts.

She sighed as it would appear Karin's aggressive tactic worked. She quickly darted down the stairs and out the front door. "Dammit," Nozomi exclaimed to herself as she felt rain sprinkle down from above. She folded her arms as usual and searched the crowd for a sign of orange. She noticed Ichigo at the corner of her eye as he turned a corner, and continued her pursuit.

* * *

**Location: Pacific Ocean**

Corneal was typing away on his lap top as he was making sure all of the evidence regarding his new case was accounted for. Brandon returned to his seat by the window and let out a long sigh. "Whats wrong," Corneal asked without interest. "How much longer does is this damn flight going to last!?" "Um," Corneal pondered as he looked to the time on his computer. "About four more hours, we should be there by lunchtime."

"Fuck I'm gonna kill myself," Brandon whined and banged the back of his head against the soft seat. "Hang in there partner," Corneal stated with a lack of enthusiasm. "What the hell am I suppose to do," Brandon inquired. "Listen to your music," replied Corneal. "Ugh," Brandon pouted childishly, "I don't want too!" "We're in God damn first class so just relax," Corneal retorted.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

"Hey Ichigo, wait up," Nozomi called, Ichigo stopped and turned around just as he was about to head into a store. "Nozomi," he asked in slight surprise as she finally caught up to him. "Fine I'm coming," she informed with a pouting expression. "Okay," Ichigo replied and turned into the store. Nozomi quickly followed after him.

"What are we doing here," she asked curiously as she looked to the flowers that littered the room.

"I just need to get something," he replied and walked over to the rose section. At the back of the aisle he found a single black rose and picked it up. He walked back over to Nozomi, "Do you want anything while we're here?" Nozomi sighed and looked away quickly, "Why would I want anything," she asked in a bitter tone. "God damn, I'm just asking," Ichigo retorted crankily and stormed off.

The woman behind the register smiled at Ichigo as he handed her the black rose. "If you want to get your girlfriend back there a flower, a red rose would be more appropriate," she informed. Ichigos face tinted red slightly and grew more frustrated, "She's not..." Ichigo sighed and decided to remain quiet. Without a word the woman grabbed a red rose from behind the counter and handed it to him along with the black one. Ichigo paid her and walked away.

Nozomi glared at him as he handed her the red rose, "Don't look at me," he sighed. Nozomi snatched it without thinking and flinched at the pain as the thorns prodded her hand.

"Ow," she exclaimed quietly. Ichigo snickered at her and led the way out of the store.

The two eventually made it to a graveyard. "What are we doing here," Nozomi asked as she followed the orange haired teen. "I just have to drop this off," Ichigo replied while looking over his shoulder. The two eventually found a grave labeled, '_Masaki Kurosaki_.' "Who's grave is that," Nozomi inquired cautiously. "My mother's," Ichigo informed as he stepped closer to it. "The same woman on that large picture," asked Nozomi. Ichigo nodded quietly. He then place the rose at the foot of the grave and quickly left without saying another word. Nozomi looked down with a slightly guilty expression and examined the rose Ichigo had given her as she followed him off the premises.

* * *

Kon was digging in the kitchen drawers for something when Ririn walked up to him. "What are you up too now," she asked with a sigh. "I'm looking for something, none of your business," he exclaimed while throwing pots and pans around. "The coffee is on the top shelf," Ririn informed. "You know Ichigo doesn't want you getting too hyper," she continued before walking away. Kon looked up, "_Damn_," he barked.

* * *

Brandon and Corneal had finally arrived at the airport. They had already gotten their bags and were waiting on a sidewalk. "Called us a shuttle," Corneal informed, "The guy should have been here by now," he continued with a scratch of his head. "What the hell," Brandon exclaimed with impatience, "We've been out here for twenty fucking minutes!"

"I know just take it easy," Corneal replied in his usually mellow tone. "I'll show you to take it easy," Brandon snapped and kicked one of the bags to the ground. Corneal lifted an eyebrow, "Dude that was my bag." Brandon looked around for a moment as if searching for a reply, "_So_?"

"Oh that looks like our ride," Corneal announced as he pointed to a green van coming down the road. The van pulled up to a relaxed Corneal and a very active Brandon who was tapping his foot nervously. The door opened and the two stepped in. Brandon took a seat in the back while Corneal spoke to the driver.

Eventually the car left the scene.

The duo arrived at a hotel in downtown Karakura. Brandon grabbed the bags while Corneal paid the driver. The two stepped out and looked up to the towering building. "So this is the place," Corneal began. "I heard the rooms have DVD players, did you bring any movies," Brandon asked as he walked ahead. "I got a few seasons of South Park," Corneal replied. "Not bad, lets get checked in," Brandon stated as the two headed for the lobby.

They stepped in and had a look around. "Not a bad place," Brandon announced quietly while gazing at the ceiling. Corneal then lead the way to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Corneal Reefard and this is Brandon Crayland," Brandon gave a light wave to the man behind the counter. "We have reserved rooms," Corneal continued. The man checked the computer for verification, "Yes sirs, and it would appear your expenses have already been compensated for," he stated. "So how long will you be staying with us," he asked with a pleasant smile. "Um," Corneal began and glanced to Brandon, "We aren't sure yet." "No problem," the man nodded. He then took out two of the cards from behind the desk and handed them to Brandon and Corneal. The two grabbed their cards, "Floor twelve," the man informed whilst pointing to an elevator, "Rooms two, oh, three," he said while looking to Corneal. "And for you," he continued turning to Brandon, "Room two, oh, nine."

"Thanks," Corneal stated with a nod before walking off. Brandon was about to follow when he stopped himself and turned back to the man at the desk. "Oh," he stated, "Where exactly is the police station?" "Uh, the police station is about two miles north of here. The bus that stops across the street will take you there." "Okay thanks," Brandon said and followed his partner.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Kurosaki house Kon had managed to stack a large number of pots, boxes and other objects to reach the top shelf in the kitchen. He grabbed the bucket of coffee and fell to the counter. "Ow," he groaned. Kon quickly poured the black powder into the coffee maker and placed a cup near the fountain. Eventually he heard saw a red light and Kon watched as the coffee poured into the cup.

At that moment Nozomi came from downstairs and into the kitchen. She noticed the mess Kon had made and let out a sigh.

Just as Kon was about to approach the cup Nozomi came up from behind and snatched it up. "What," Kon exclaimed and shot a glare to her. "Thanks for making this Kon," she said as Ichigo had already informed her what would happen if Kon were to have even a drop of coffee. "No that's mine," Kon pleaded. However, Nozomi's mind did not seem to change as she gave him a cold and mocking stare while she took a sip of her new drink. "See you later pervert," she stated before walking off.

Nozomi walked back up the stairs and into Ichigo's room. He was reading a magazine at his desk while Ririn, Noba, and Kurōdo were playing a game on the floor. She quietly shut the door and sat down on the bed. Ichigo glanced over to her, "Whats up?" Nozomi remained silent although Ichigo couldn't help but notice that she looked as if she had a question on her mind.

"You need something," he inquired but Nozomi still did not speak. He sighed and turned back to his book. The two must have sat their for several hours while the Mod Souls continued to play and ignore Kon's antics.

As night began to fall Nozomi grasped the blankets tightly and looked up, "Is there anything we can do," she asked abruptly. Ichigo turned to her with a confused expression, "What?" Nozomi turned to the window, "Well I'm hungry, can we go and eat somewhere?" Ichigo glanced over to the window and noticed it had stopped raining. "Took you long enough to ask," he replied and stood up, "Let me just get my coat."

* * *

Meanwhile, Corneal was sitting at the desk in his room typing away on his lap top. "Okay," he said to himself as he sat back in his chair. "Looks like all the current evidence we have on Riverbed Killer are accounted for." He then let out a loud yawn and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh God tomorrow is gonna be exhausting!"

* * *

Ichigo and Nozomi were sitting at a table. The two remained quiet the entire time. Nozomi finished her meal quickly, Ichigo soon followed suit. Eventually Ichigo was able to gain the waiter's attention, "Hey, uh, could we go ahead and get the check?" The man nodded before walking off. Nozomi then stood up, "I'm gonna wait outside," she stated and stepped away.

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo replied while he waited for the man to return.

Nozomi stepped outside and leaned against a wall. She gazed up at the neon lights that blurred all around her. "See I told you it wouldn't go well," she whispered to herself. "I just don't think he likes me that much," Nozomi continued. "Hey, if you're done talking to yourself over there," a voice rang out from behind. Nozomi jumped and turned to see Ichigo with an awkward expression on his face. "Then we should probably head back," he continued slowly. Nozomi shrugged and followed along quietly.


	4. Our Investigation Begins

_**Chapter Four: Our Investigation Begins**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

"Okay guys," a police officer called for attention as he and the Agents stood at the front of the station. "Listen up," he continued and gave the floor away. Corneal then stepped up, "Hello I'm Special Agent Corneal Reefard and this is Brandon Crayland." "Hey," Brandon exclaimed with a wave. "We're part of your _not_-so-local FBI unit. I work in profiling and Brandon here works in forensics. We've come here to assist you all as we believe a serial killer has fled to this area."

"We know all of this already," one of the officers smirked from his desk. He had blue eyes and black hair along with a light beard.

"_Yeah_? Well I guess you just heard it again," Brandon replied in a stern tone. With that said the officer leaned back in his chair with a huff. "Okay," Corneal interrupted, "I'm glad to see we're all getting along," he announced sarcastically.

* * *

"Good morning _Ichigo_," Isshin yelled as he threw himself at his sleeping orange headed son. "Get lost," Ichigo exclaimed in frustration as he ducked under the pillow and threw a kick into his fathers side, sending him to the wall. Ichigo then went to his closet. Isshin quickly stood up and was about to lunge at him again when Noba teleported him on the outside of the window. Ichigo heard Isshin scream as he plummeted to the earth, but ignored this as if it were an everyday occurrence, "Hey Ririn have you seen my jacket," he asked without interest. "No I think Kon hid it again," Ririn replied from the table.

"Okay I'll torture him when I get back," Ichigo informed as he looked to the clock on his table to see he had no time to bicker with Kon.

* * *

Corneal stepped into his new office. It was small but he was not complaining. He walked over to the desk which was located at the far corner of the room with a nice view through the window. He sat the bag he had in hand on the ground and unzipped it.

He then took out several files and placed them on the desk. Corneal dug around in his bag and pulled out a lap top, a few sodas, a bag of chips, and several other small items that he arranged on the desk. He then however, pulled out a framed picture of himself and an aged man, most likely in his fifties with a reseeding hairline and light gray beard. Corneal had a diploma in hand while the man pointed to it in pride. He smiled and placed it next to his lap top.

* * *

**Location: Quantico, United States**_(Flashback)_

Inside a large auditorium sat a young Corneal and Brandon while listening to their professor conclude his lesson.

"Well," the man began while rubbing his hands together. "The next time you see me will be at graduation. I hope you all will take my lessons to heart. I have enjoyed every minute with you all. Even the trouble makers have made this year enjoyable for me," he said glaring at a few smiling students, including Brandon.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone began to pack there things. "Good luck," he called as his former class marched out the door. All except for a few who were still gathering their belongings.

Corneal placed his last few books in his bag and was in the process of zipping it up when Brandon began to walk away. "See you at lunch, I'll save you a seat," he called with a wave. "Oh, yeah," Corneal replied with a nod. Corneal flipped his bag around the back and started for the door. He was about to leave completely when a voice stopped him. "Hey Corneal," the professor called from his podium. "Professor Krendal," he asked and approached the man.

Krendal smiled at him approvingly, "So you are going to be in profiling soon," he asked. Corneal nodded in pride, "Yes sir." "Sounds like you and Brandon will make quiet the team, what, with him going into forensics." "Yes," Corneal replied with another nod. "You know I was in profiling for a short time before I became a professor here." "Is that so," Corneal asked in interest.

"Yes it is," Krendal assured, "But I left rather quickly to take on a teacher's career for a reason." "And why is that sir," Corneal inquired while crossing his arms curiously. "I don't like the way most of the people in that particular line of work handle the job." Corneal remained quiet allowing his mentor to continue. "Too many Agents would try to pin insanity to a criminal. So tell me, in your opinion, what do you think is insane?" "Well," Corneal began and glanced around the room. "You know, voices in the head, hallucinations, conspiracy theorists, etcetera." "And that is the problem," Krendal replied. "When in psychology you have got to keep the your mind absolutely open. Never dismiss what a man has to say. Even if it is the most outlandish and unrealistic thing you can imagine."

Corneal gave off a confused expression and Krendal immediately caught on to this. "Let me tell you a story," he stated and leaned against the podium. "We had just caught a man who had been in hiding out in Oregon for some time. He was linked to a minor yet still prominent slave trading ring along the west coast and Mexico. I had already written up the reports for him and was give the chance to interview him. He told me that he would never do something like this and he was framed. He told me about some conspiracy. He even went into detail on these illegal corporate experiments. Ugh, he gave a few names, I just cant remember what they were. Anyway I knew this type of story couldn't be true obviously. _But_ I also knew that the man was innocent. You see someone like him I determined could in no way be linked to such a crime. Despite my vigorous protests they convicted him even though his profile did not in anyway fit the crimes he was charged with. I quiet immediately and was hired to work here."

Corneal looked down for a moment, "What happened to the guy," he asked. "He was sent to the electric chair I believe. Although, the prison never did provide a body, _or_ as far as I'm aware of."

Corneal then had the strangest and most unexplainable urge to ask a new question. "What did he look like?" Krendal though for a moment, "He had green hair, yes, green hair and brown eyes. Lets see, his name was _Ōko_... Ōko Yushima." "Odd name," Corneal replied with a tilt of his head. "Yes he was of Japanese persuasion," Krendal informed. "And do you know the weirdest thing about the entire situation," asked Krendal, Corneal simply shrugged his shoulders. "Strangely enough," Krendal began while tapping his chin. "Was that the GIGN played a roll into his arrest." "_What_," Corneal asked with a loss for words. "Isn't that a counter terrorist unit in _France_?" "Yes," Krendal confirmed, "Why they were running around collecting evidence, I will never know!" "How interesting," Corneal announced while placing his hand on his chin. "Look I'm not going to keep you here all day," Krendal informed. "But I just want to make sure that the next generation Agents don't make the same mistakes we did. I'll never live that case down, it still haunts me to this day. So never dismiss anything a criminal has to say. Why? Because they are the," he began but Corneal cut him off. "Because they are the number _one_ witness!" "That's right," Krendal said with an approving nod. "Oh," he called as Corneal was about to leave. The young man turned back to his mentor. "And if you are going to leave my class with only one thing let it be this. Always fight for innocence." "What do you mean by that sir," Corneal asked in confusion. "Well that one is up to you," Krendal replied before walking off. Corneal simply smiled and headed out the door one last time.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, Japan**_(Present Day)_

Corneal let out a happy smile as he examined the picture. However, it soon faded, "_Right_," he thought to himself, "Time for work!"

"Okay," he told himself as he opened up his lap top and began typing. "From what I've been able to determine the killer is most likely between ages thirty to thirty nine." He paused in his thought as he opened up a new window and typed in what he was reciting in his head. "The killer is intelligent and most likely well educated. He is probably middle class or higher and could be a prominent figure. Not a celebrity but maybe a local tycoon or well respected person. He is white and was probably raised by a kind family."

Corneal paused for a moment and tapped his head. "He has no particular interest in any demographic and he is most likely in shape to have to deal with some of the larger victims. The killer however, probably has an anger problem due to the... _method_ in which he kills his victims. The killer possible is trying to for fill some sort greater cause that he sees, but I'm not completely sure on that yet." Corneal then leaned back in his chair, "Damn, this is hard when there are no real clues to go by," he told himself aloud.

Brandon stepped into his office which was across the main room and adjacent to Corneal's. "Ugh," Brandon exclaimed tiredly as he stretched his arms, "It'll have to do." He then walked over to the desk, "Well at least it stopped raining," he told himself as he looked out of his window to see a rather lovely day outside. He then pulled out a lap top and unframed picture. A surprised expression grew on Brandon's face to see this picture. The small square of paper depicted a child Brandon and another kid who looked very similar to him. A sorrowful frown then took form on his face.

* * *

**Location: New Orleans, United States**_(Flashback)_

Young Brandon Crayland was sitting on the ground in the front yard of his house. It was slightly cloudy that day and little Brandon spent his time with nothing to do. Eventually a child looking very similar to him stepped out of the house.

"Hey Brandon," he asked while looming over the bored child. "Oh, hi Mike whats up?" "Nothing," Mike replied and took a seat down next to his identical. "Wanna play a game," Mike asked. "What game," inquired Brandon. "Catch me if you can," Mike exclaimed before bolting to the street. "Hey wait," Brandon called and chased after him. "Don't go running in the street like that," he pleaded as he tried to catch his brother. "Oh come on," Mike replied with a laugh. He ran into the middle of the street without paying attention and turned to face Brandon. "Hurry up," Mike called. At that moment a red truck sped down the road. "Mike, move," Brandon exclaimed but it was too late as the soon as the truck came it swerved around and ran completely over Mike without stopping and left the scene.

Another boy who was taking out the trash on the other side of the street saw this incident transpire, and quickly ran over to assist Brandon. "Can you help me move him out of the street," Brandon asked. The boy nodded and the two lifted up the corpse and easily brought it over to the grass. "Can you stay with him while I go get my mom," Brandon inquired further as his eyes began to water. "Sure," the child replied. Brandon stood up but stopped halfway to his house. He turned back over his shoulder, "Hey," he asked gaining the other boy's attention. "What's your name?" "My name is Corneal," the boy replied, "I'm Brandon," he informed before running off into the house.

* * *

**Location: Karakura, Japan**_(Present Day)_

Brandon sighed and dropped the picture back in the bag. He sat down and shrugged off the memory. "Alright," he breathed as he opened his lap top. He pulled up several photos of different crime scenes. "Death is always caused by strangling," Brandon informed himself in his thoughts. "Bodies are found only eight to twelve hours later in a drained canal, river, or creek. Hence the name riverbed killer. Kind of like one of those bad crime novels!" Brandon paused for a moment. "The killer has no preferred demographic as he has killed everyone from young teenagers to senior citizens. No signs of serious damage to any of the victims, and they all had just gotten away from school or work when they disappeared."

He then pulled open a few more files. "We have identical _male_ finger prints at each of the crime scenes. The killer was obviously not in a hurry to dispose of the bodies as all of them were placed in the same style you would find in a coffin." Brandon sighed and rubbed his neck, "That is literally _all_ we have!"

* * *

The students of Karakura High were sitting outside eating lunch. Ichigo was lying under his usual tree while the group spoke around him. Orihime soon walked up to them with a bag in hand, "Hey Ichigo?" The orange head opened one eye, "Oh whats up?" "I made some bread for Nozomi," she announced and handed it to him, "I thought it might make her feel more accepted." "How is she anyway," asked Uryū, "Yeah, we haven't seen her since you brought her to Kisuka's," Chad added. "She hasn't wanted to come along with us anywhere," Ichigo informed truthfully. "I'm sorry who are we talking about," Mizuiro inquired while fiddling on his phone. "Her name Nozomi," Ichigo announced, "My dad found her... somewhere and took her in for... whatever reason." "I don't pay much attention to her," Ichigo replied while rolling his eyes. "Funny," Uryū stated as he pushed up his glasses. "Your personalities are so similar one would think you two would get along rather well."

"What I'm nothing like her," Ichigo snapped. "Well you are more lively," Uryū said with a chuckle. "But the results are the same." "Ugh, whatever," the orange head pouted and looked away. "I don't know," Uryū continued, "You could also just be masking feelings for Nozomi too, kind of like a grade student," he smirked. "Shut up doctor _Froyd_," Ichigo ordered.

* * *

_(Several Hours Later)_

"Alright here we go," Brandon announced as he and Corneal stood at the front of a meeting room. In the audience sat four police officers. "Lets make this quick," said the same officer that was bickering with Brandon earlier today. "We do have a serial killer to catch after all," he said with a mocking smirk. Brandon crossed his arms in irritation, "Okay officer," Brandon examined the name tag on his the cop's badge closely, "_Regei_, how do you propose we catch him!?" "By going out there on the streets and looking," Regei replied while cockily tilting his head. "Oh yeah," Brandon asked in a more aggressive tone, "And how exactly are you gonna do that when you don't know what to look for!?" "Hey," Corneal interjected with his usual calming tone just before Regei could take a stand. "Brandon why don't you go review the evidence, I'll handle all of this." Brandon smirked at officer Regei, "Yeah, whatever." With that he walked out of the meeting room.

"Okay, so what we've gathered so far," Corneal began and paced along the front of the room. "Is that the killer has this certain signature ritual for killing his victims. He abducts them after they have been released from either school or work. He has no particular interest into any demographic as he has targeted random people. I believe selecting the victims was not premeditated but the killings themselves were."

"So," Regei asked while raising his hand. "Do you guys have any hard evidence on him? Any description at all?" Corneal sighed in disappointment, "Not at the moment. There have been no witnesses for any of the twelve murders." Another officer with brown eyes and brown hair raised his hand. "Yes officer Yoshi," Corneal asked. He was familiar with this man as they had already met earlier in the morning. "Is there anything we should be on the look out during our patrols," Yoshi inquired with a curious scratch of his head. Corneal leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "If anyone has moved into the town between the twenty fifth and twenty seventh then try to let me know. Other than that if you see an American, my guess is white, and middle aged then see what they know." "Well lets hope like hell we find something conclusive," Regei announced as he stood up and dusted off his pants. "Agreed," Corneal replied with a nod.

Corneal was the last to leave the meeting room as he gathered up his files and headed out the door. He was immediately greeted by a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Excuse me," the man announced and stepped back. "But are you one of the FBI Agents sent to Karakura town?" Corneal smiled politely and nodded, "Yes, I'm Special Agent Corneal Reefard." The man bowed lightly, "My name is Tesne Aked, I'm the receptionist." "Well it is nice to meet you Tesne," Corneal stated and began to walk away. "You just let me know if you need anything," Tesne called with a wave. "Thank you very much, I'll be sure to do that," Corneal replied over his shoulder.

* * *

Nozomi was lying on the couch when she heard Ichigo enter the house. She listened as Isshin immediately ambushed him and failed. "Would you just get lost," Ichigo asked in a fury. "Never," Isshin proclaimed as he stood up from the ground. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. "Hey, Orihime made you this bread," he announced and sat it onto a portion of the sofa unoccupied by the lazy girl. "Tell her I said thanks," Nozomi replied with a sigh. Ichigo shrugged the lifeless response off and proceeded up the stairs. "Hey Yuzu," he called as he noticed her in the kitchen. "Hi," she replied cheerfully.

Nozomi sat up and looked over towards the kitchen where Yuzu was frantically running about to get dinner prepared. She crossed her arms and turned her attention to the floor. "You're right," she admitted in her mind, "I shouldn't just lye here for the rest of my life." With that she stood up and walked over to the counter. "Hey Yuzu," she muttered while evading eye contact. "Hi Nozomi," Yuzu exclaimed with a bright smile. "Can I help you," Nozomi inquired. Yuzu's face lit up even more, "Sure, have you ever cooked before?" "Uh, no," Nozomi replied with a shrug. "No problem," the brown haired girl informed, "Come on over here, I'll teach you everything."

Ichigo stepped into his room, "Hey Ichigo," Ririn called from the bed. "Hey where is Kon," Ichigo inquired. "I'm right here," Kon announced at his feet with a smirk. Ichigo immediately grabbed the Mod Soul aggressively, "Where is my damn jacket!?" "Ah, I can't remember," Kon exclaimed truthfully. Ichigo shook his head and looked up to the ceiling were a fan span around slowly. "Hmm," he pondered as if he had just thought of an idea.

About twenty minutes or so would pass before Nozomi poked her head in to the room. "Hey Ichigo," she asked quietly but was distracted when she noticed Kon tied to the ceiling fan and being swung around violently. "Nozomi, help," he pleaded. "Why would I," she inquired and returned her attention to Ichigo. "Uh, dinner is ready," she continued. Ichigo stood up and stretched his arms, "Alright," he replied and headed past her, out the door. "I already made yours, its on the table," Nozomi informed causing Ichigo to stop in his tracks. He quickly turned to her with a puzzled expression, "You... cooked something," he asked in disbelief. Nozomi nodded quietly. "What did you put in it," Ichigo inquired further with a lifted eyebrow. Nozomi crossed her arms in a pout, "About two teaspoons of arsenic," she replied sarcastically, "No, I didn't put anything harmful in your soup." "No way do I believe you," Ichigo retorted. "Why would I want to kill you," asked Nozomi. "You've tried to kill me in my sleep three times now," he practically yelled. "And I told _you_ that I was trying to kill Kon!"

"Hey what did I ever do to you," asked Kon in frustration, still spinning along the ceiling. "In the short time I've been here," Nozomi began with angered eyes. "You've managed to jumped inside my shirt!" Ichigo started to crack up as she continued to list the incidents involving Kon. "I've woke up with you standing at the foot of my bed; I don't know how many times! I found you in my underwear drawer yesterday," Nozomi continued. "That's because Ichigo locked me in there," Kon yelled and pointed accusingly to the orange head who had to leave the room due to his laughter.

* * *

Brandon was busy in his office writing away on a few pieces of paper. A knock the came to the door, "Yeah," Brandon called without looking away from his desk. Corneal then opened the door, "Hey I've done all I think I can do for today so I'm just gonna go back to the hotel." "No problem," Brandon replied, "I'm gonna stay here for awhile," he then flipped through his papers frantically. "I just feel like I'm missing something!" "Well good luck," Corneal responded and left completely.

* * *

Nozomi stepped downstairs a few moments later to see everyone eating at the table. "Not bad Nozomi," Ichigo complemented. Nozomi _almost_ smiled at the remark and nodded, "I'll eat later, I'm going for a walk."

Nozomi took a stroll through the park. She remained quiet with her head down until she heard a voice call in the distance. "Hey you!" Nozomi looked over to her right to see three young boys around her and Ichigo's age standing under a tree. "Where are you off to in such a hurry," another asked deviously. "Oh great," Nozomi said aloud, "I was wondering when the cliche street trash would start to harass me." "What was that," one of them asked aggressively. "Ew, now whats going on over here," a strange voice asked from behind Nozomi. The group turned to see Corneal standing off in the distance. "Who the hell are you," one of the delinquents asked. "The real question," Corneal replied with a smirk, "Would be if you youngsters are ready to be pressed with attempted rape charges?" "What are you talking about," one of them asked in confusion. Corneal then took out his badge, "Special Agent Corneal Reefard, I'm a profiler for the FBI. Ever heard of it?" "Yeah, of course we have," another teen replied in intimidation. "I heard you guys were sent in to investigate that killer," another announced. "Good, then you know the severity of the situation you kids could be in right about now... that _is_, if I wasn't such a nice guy."

"So does that mean we can leave," one asked. "I guess," Corneal replied, clearly trying to mess with their heads. The group began to back away slowly, "Hey before you guys run off," Corneal beckoned towards them. "It might be a stretch but has anyone moved in near you recently?" The group of teens looked at each other curiously, "Well yeah," one of the teens said and pointed to a building off to the left, "Guy moved in last week. He's kind of a weird one. The police have been called a few times cause he kept screaming in the middle of the night." Corneal nodded in approval, "Thanks for your help." "Yeah no problem," the first boy stated still slightly frightened by Corneal. "Hope you catch that killer." "Well we certainly hope so too," Corneal replied truthfully, he then winked at Nozomi, "Ma'am," he said and walked off.

At that moment the group of teens walked off which quickly turned into a fearful jog. Nozomi sighed and decided to finish her stroll in peace.

"Whew," Corneal thought to himself, "Those kids didn't fit the type that would do anything major," he said to himself. "But I'm still glad I decided to walk back to the hotel today!" He then looked up to the run down apartment building that one of the teenagers was previously speaking of, "I'll check that place out tomorrow, who knows it could be a promising lead."


	5. The Sanctuary

_Note: Sorry if this chapter took awhile to be released._

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Sanctuary**_

**Location: Unknown**

Two men were walking down a long hallway. The first one had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a striped red and blue tie along with a black suit. The other was wearing a brown suit, he also had black hair and brown eyes. "Sir," the black haired man began. "I believe it would be safer not to run a repeat of certain... _events_." "And I have told you several times, Carter that it is best for the company. If we do not peruse the subject now then we might lose everything for good! And we may never find one so unique."

"Trevor, I understand your concern," Carter replied, "But it is important that we deal with this quietly." "We need a proxy," Trevor stated darkly as he came to an abrupt stop and turned to his associate. "Yes," Carter nodded, "But why not wait and see what we can find with the current resources at hand?" "Alright," Trevor replied, "I'll trust your intuition on this."

* * *

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Nozomi was consistently tossing and turning for around an hour and a half. "Damn," she whispered, "Would you just shut up already," she complained further and pulled a pillow over her head as if to cover her ears from some imaginary racket.

The green haired girl then sighed and eventually sat up. She looked over to the clock that sat on a nightstand next to her bed and sighed even louder to see it was eleven O'clock. Nozomi threw the covers off of herself and walked over to the door. She poked her head out in the hallway, and strangely enough everyone was awake, although nobody had anywhere they needed to be tomorrow. Nozomi could hear Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin watching a bad horror flick downstairs, and she could visible see the lights on behind the door to Ichigo's room. She walked over to the strawberry's room and knocked on it lightly. "Come in," Ichigo called. Nozomi poked her head in to see Ichigo playing a game on his lap top while the Mod Souls watched atop of his shoulders in interest.

"Can I stay in here for a bit," Nozomi inquired tiredly. "Yeah, no problem," Ichigo replied without looking at her.

Nozomi took a seat on the bed and remained quiet for a few moments. Kon quickly jumped on with her and stood on her lap. Nozomi looked down to him with unamused eyes, "What do you want," she asked coldly. "You having nightmares," he asked while putting on an act, "Don't worry I'll protect," his voice was cut off as Nozomi punched him across the room.

"So what's going on," inquired Ichigo. "Not much," Nozomi replied, "Then what do you need," Ichigo questioned further while turning to face her. Nozomi immediately gave him her attention, "I didn't need anything... I just came to talk." "You did what," Ichigo asked dumbfounded. "I said I wanted to talk to someone," Nozomi replied and looked away to hide her very minuscule blush. "Oh, I heard you," Ichigo laughed, "I just can't believe you actually have something to say for once!"

"Yeah," Nozomi began but remained quiet. "_Well_," Ichigo inquired with his hands in the air. Nozomi immediately lost the courage to speak with him, "Never mind it's nothing," she stated. Nozomi then heard a dismissive sigh, "And just when I though I was getting somewhere," he complained and turned back to his computer.

"So where are you from," Ichigo inquired now very curious as to why she came in. "Nowhere," she replied. "Can't be nowhere," Ichigo informed and turned back to her. "Come on, give me a little info, we took you in and you're still a stranger!" "I don't trust any of you enough to be anything more than a stranger," she informed before leaving the room. Ichigo sighed once more and returned to his work.

* * *

The next day had soon come along and Corneal was in his office getting ready for an interview. "Okay," he said in his thoughts, "Regei and I are meeting with the guy those street bangers pointed out on Monday." He opened a drawer and pulled out his pistol. He admired it for a few seconds before placing it in a holster concealed by his suit jacket and left the room.

He walked over to Regei who was sitting at his desk. "Hey man you ready," Corneal asked causally. "Yeah, lets get this over with," the officer replied.

* * *

Nozomi was walking through the streets of downtown Karakura when she came upon a large, concrete courtyard with light posts all around it. She walked over to a bench and sat down; where she did not move for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Okay," Corneal stated as he and Regei stood outside of a familiar, run down apartment complex. "This should be the place," Corneal added. "And why are we here again," asked Regei with his arms crossed in boredom. "Because," Corneal began as he led the way into the lobby. "I was told a man moved to this town in the exact interval as it was believed the Riverbed Killer moved here." "If you Americans know literally nothing about this guy," Regei stated. "Then how the hell did you manage to find out he fled here?" "We got an anonymous tip," Corneal replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Personally though, it doesn't make sense to me either!"

"Alright," Regei sighed as they looked up to a list of residents. "We don't have a name do we," he asked turning to the federal Agent. "No," Corneal replied truthfully, "But I did find a room number." He then led the way to an elevator. The two stepped in and Corneal pressed a button leading them to floor five.

Eventually, Corneal and Regei found the room they were looking for. Regei knocked loudly on the door. The door soon opened and out came a middle aged Englishman with blue eyes. "Archer Fieldman," Regei asked, "My name is Officer Kojin Regei of Karakura PD," he stated. "This is Special Agent Corneal Reefard of the FBI, can we ask you a few questions?" "Um, sure," replied a slightly flustered Archer. He stepped aside and gestured for them to come in. The two men did as suggested and took a seat at a small round wooden table; Archer did the same. "So you just recently moved from America to Japan, _correct_," asked Regei.

"Uh, yes sir," Archer replied, curious as to why these men were interviewing him. Regei then looked down to a few notes he had in his hand. "So how long have you been here?" "Uh, maybe a few months or so," Archer stated as he tried to remember when he had first made his migration. "Now we have heard reports about you yelling in the dead of night," Corneal questioned, "Care to enlighten us on that?" "Uh, sometimes I have night terrors," Archer informed. "Can I ask what this is about," he inquired. "We are investigating the Riverbed Killer Case," Regei replied, "And since he just recently moved here we are looking at the people who have also moved here at around the same time."

A rather sick expression suddenly struck Archer's face, "Have you found anything yet?" At that moment Corneal's cellphone rang out, "Um, I'll be right back," he state and walked off towards the doorway.

He placed the phone next to his ear, "Hello?" "Yo, Corneal," Brandon's voice spoke out on the other end of the line. "Yeah, whats up," asked Corneal. "Are you still interviewing that guy," Brandon asked with hast in his tone. "Yep," Corneal replied. "Well check this out," Brandon began, "Apparently the guy was placed on the witness protection system back home. He was a whistle blower who requested to be placed here until he could testify in a trial against some company, but the whole lawsuit went haywire awhile back." "Really," Corneal asked with awe. "Yeah," Brandon stated, "He does have a record for being in several mental hospitals as well so watch yourself."

"You got it," Corneal said and looked back to Regei and Archer. He hung up the phone and returned to his seat. "So Archer," Corneal began with newly acquired confidence. "What I cant understand is why you would leave a country like America, just... out of the blue." Archer looked off to the left, "I uh... well jobs were becoming few and far between where I lived." "America is a _big_ place," Corneal stated with a growing smile as he could read Archer's nervousness. "Why come all the way to Japan for a job?" "I like the culture," Archer retorted. Corneal nodded quietly for a moment, "Well the man on the other end of that phone call I got just now was my partner. Now he tells me that you moved here because _you_ are apart of the witness protection program."

"I was just trying to escape," Archer finally admitted. He then stood up and walked over to a nearby side table and reached into one of the drawers. "Wait," Corneal stated, "Escape from what?" "Now _he's_ probably going to get involved," Archer continued. "Who's going to get involved," Corneal pleaded as he and Regei both abruptly stood up. Archer glanced over his shoulder as he continued to dig in the drawer. "I've always called him Bonaparte," Archer stated, he then pulled a pistol out of the drawer and turned to face the two inquisitive men.

"Put the gun down," Regei said firmly as he too pulled his pistol and aimed it at Archer. "I cant escape," Archer continued as he slowly aimed the gun at his own head. "Stop now," Regei ordered loudly. "What are you talking about," inquired Corneal. Archer gave a strange smile, "_Bluelight_," he whispered before pulling the trigger.

"Oh shit," Regei exclaimed. Corneal bowed his head into his palm, "Damn," he began in an exhausted tone. "We need have a look around," Corneal continued.

* * *

Night had already fallen and Nozomi had yet to move from the bench she had found earlier today. Eventually Ichigo walked up behind her, "I had a feeling you would be here," he stated. "I was just about to go back home," Nozomi replied without looking at him. With nothing else to say Nozomi stood up and walked off.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Carter was typing away behind the desk of his office when a knock came at the door. "Come in," he said aloud. Trevor then poked his head in, "Sir," he began, gaining Carter's attention. "I believe it is best that we go ahead and send in our... _knights_ now." "Oh," Carter inquired, "And what has aroused such a change of heart?"

"Well Carter, I believe the pawns are posing more problems then they are solving," Trevor admitted before tossing an envelope to Carter and leaving the room.


	6. Napoleon

_**Chapter Six: Napoleon**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

"Nozomi," Ichigo called as he walked into the living room from outside. Nozomi poked her head up from the couch and looked over to him. He walked over and handed a sealed envelope to her with a puzzled expression on his face. "This came for you," he said slowly. Nozomi's eyes widened as she snatched the letter from the orange haired teen.

She opened up the envelope and unfolded the letter which read:

_"Dear Nozomi,_

_ We have not heard from you in a long time. I am just wondering how you are doing. I know you only wanted to escape us but that is not a legitimate way out. We know where you are, and as such we have sent in a man you may or may not remember to retrieve you._

_ I understand your concern but you must also understand the position you have placed us in. However, with that said I must inform you that I have sent this letter without informing Mr. Carter. I would also like to announce that I will be in town by the time you receive this letter. You will be able to find me at the address I have written on the back of this paper. I assure you that I will not try to convince you to return, that will happen in dear time. I am simply here as your councilor. After all I'm sure Sankyo has been acting up since you haven't been to a session in so long._

_ ~Doc. Nathan Maxwell"_

Nozomi quickly flipped the page over and indeed there was an address on the back. "I have to go somewhere," she announced abruptly. "Uh, okay," Ichigo replied with a confused scratch of his head. Nozomi then bolted out of the house, leaving Ichigo to grow even more suspicious of her.

* * *

Brandon was walking through the main room of the police station when he saw Regei and a few other officers talking to men who appeared to be wearing GIGN uniforms. As they all wore black bullet proof vests, and blue clothes underneath.

"What's going on," Brandon asked s he walked up to them. "Uh, Brandon," Regei began, "These men are from the GIGN. They're here to help with the investigation of the Riverbed Killer Case." At that moment one of the GIGN soldiers with blond hair, a goatee, and light blue eyes walked up to Brandon.

"My name is Napoleon Pierre," he stated with a thick French accent and cocky smile. "I'll be leading the operations from here on out."

"Is that right," Brandon asked with an irritated smile. "That _is_ what I said isn't it," Napoleon replied, his cocky expression only growing. "Now what in the world would France want with a serial killer," Brandon questioned suspiciously. "That business is out of your jurisdiction," Napoleon informed before he, and his cronies walked off.

Brandon turned and watched them leave, "And what the hell is that suppose to mean I'm in the FBI for Christ's sake!" "The way I see it," Napoleon called back without breaking his stride. "There is a mighty fine dictionary on the table next to ya! I assume you can figure out the rest."

"Well damn," Regei began as he crossed his arms. "First you FED assholes show up and now we've got _Frenchmen_ too!? This month is just getting worse and worse," he said with a disappointed shake of his head.

* * *

Nozomi arrived at a restaurant and scanned the outdoor balcony for any sign of Nathan. "Nozomi," a voice called in the distance. The green haired girl looked over to see a man sitting at one of the outside tables. He was well aged, bald, a light gray beard, and brown eyes. Nozomi's face lit up to see him and she immediately rushed into the building.

Eventually Nozomi came to Nathan's table and sat down across from him.

"I'm glad you came," Nathan began with an approving smile. "_And_ I see you've been well taken care of." Nozomi smiled lightly and bowed her head, "The family that took me in has been very kind." Nathan's smile grew yet his right eyebrow raised curiously. "Have you returned that kindness?" Nozomi frowned at this question, "I have not," she admitted. "I don't know why they still put up with me."

"I see you're still being to hard on yourself," Nathan replied. "So have you met any new friends, or anyone a little more special?" Nozomi blushed and looked out to the city, "No," she muttered. "_Nozomi_," Nathan sighed, "I've been your psychiatrist since you were born; don't think you can lie and I wont catch it," he teased.

"There would be," Nozomi finally admitted. "But I kept snapping at him, every time he would try to help me."

Nathan then stood up, "Well in that case I think you should go and apologize, so I wont keep you any longer." "You're leaving already," Nozomi asked in shock. "Well it would appear to me that you have a date to attend to and since we've spoke I've got a plane to catch. It has been nice to see you again Nozomi."

"You too," the green haired girl agreed. "Oh but before I do go," Nathan began, stopping himself from leaving. "Tell me," he said as he turned back to Nozomi. "How is Sankyo doing?"

* * *

Corneal, Regei, Aked, and Brandon were sitting in the break room while Corneal pressed the buttons on a phone.

"And what does this have to do with the Riverbed Killer," Regei asked with a bored roll of his eyes.

"Maybe nothing, maybe something," Corneal admitted. "Okay, it's ringing," he announced.

"Hello," a voice on the other end of the line soon asked. "Yes," Corneal began, "I'm sorry but is this Professor Arnold Krendal?" "Yes it is," the voice replied, "And who is this?" "You may remember me sir," Corneal replied. "My name is Corneal Reefard, I was one of your students in Quantico."

"_Corneal_," Krendal exclaimed cheerfully. "Of course I remember you. Yes, you and Brandon use to run around all the time!" Corneal chuckled, "Yeah Brandon and I are working on a case now." "Well that's fantastic," Krendal replied. "But there's something I need your help with," Corneal informed darkly.

"And what might that be," Krendal asked, gaining a serious expression. "Do you remember that story you were telling me before I graduated," inquired Corneal with a scratch of his head. "Yes," Krendal assured. "Well I'm dealing with the same thing on this end," the Agent admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"We are trying to track down a serial killer in Japan right now," Corneal began. "But some weird things have been happening, and now the GIGN are getting involved!"

Krendal paused for a moment, "And you say you're in Japan?" "Yes sir," Corneal confirmed.

"I'm sorry Corneal but the only thing I remember about that case was where the conflict was imprisoned, and it was in Japan." "That's convenient," Corneal said with a laugh. Krendal then gave the address and Corneal copied it down onto a piece of paper.

"Thanks for your help sir," Corneal announced as soon as he finished writing. "Brandon and I are headed there now."


	7. Scratching in the Dark

_**Chapter Seven: Scratching in the Dark**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Nozomi returned home to see Yuzu cooking something in the kitchen.

"Hi Nozomi," she greeted with a warm smile. Nozomi sighed as usual, "Where's Ichigo," she questioned. "He's in his room," Yuzu began but was cut off as Nozomi immediately left the room.

"Nice to see you too," she called before returning to her usual duties.

Nozomi walked up the stairs and stood in front of Ichigo's room hesitantly for a few moments before knocking on the door.

"Come in," a voice rang out. Nozomi sighed and opened the door to see Ichigo tossing Kon in the air repeatedly from his bed. "Hey Nozomi," Kon exclaimed. "Shut up Kon," she murmured. "Ichigo," the green haired girl said abruptly, "Stop whatever it is that you're doing and come with me."

"Why," Ichigo asked with a puzzled expression. Nozomi then looked to her right and crossed her arms, "Because I asked you too, now come on!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes before standing up and following Nozomi out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brandon was driving a black car with Corneal was asleep in the passenger's seat, and Regei texting on his phone in the back seat. Regei then looked out the window to see a very cloudy sky, yet the day was still very bright. He also noticed they were no longer in an urban location; as they were driving through a long flat of tall green grass with no buildings in sight.

"How far is this damn place," he asked with a sigh. Brandon checked the GPS he had on his dashboard and rolled his eyes, "Apparently it's pretty fucking far," he informed.

Eventually they came across an old abandoned prison and found a parking space on the grass which grew over what use to be a parking lot.

"So this is the place," Regei asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Yep," Brandon confirmed as he took off his seat belt and Corneal did the same.

The two then stepped out of the car but stopped as they both noticed Regei was not moving.

"You coming," Corneal asked. "_Me_," Regei inquired, still sitting in the back seat. "Like hell I'm going in a place looking like _that_, but have fun!" The Agents rolled their eyes before shutting the car doors and proceeding to the entrance.

* * *

Nozomi and Ichigo arrived at the Karakura park where the two sat down under a tree.

"So why did you drag me out here," Ichigo inquired with a lifted eyebrow. "Did you actually have something to say or are you just gonna stare off into space like that?"

The green haired girl took a deep breath but said nothing. At this point Ichigo had, had enough of her little games and abruptly stood up. "Well thanks for bringing me all the way out here for nothing," he stated and walked off.

He stopped however, as he felt Nozomi grasp his sleeve, "I was going to tell you where I came from," she informed. "I was just trying to find the right way to say it."

Ichigo sighed in his own guilt and sat back down, "Sorry about that," he informed.

"That's fine," Nozomi replied hesitantly. She then took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

* * *

Corneal and Brandon walked up to the entrance to the large building. Corneal then noticed the two doors were electric sliding doors and would not be able to open without power. "Hmm," he pondered with his fist to his chin. "How do you think we'll be able to get in..." His words were quickly cut off as Brandon kicked in the window on the bottom half of the glass door.

"I found a way," Brandon announced. Corneal simply snickered as the two crawled inside.

They stood up in a room so dark they could not see their own hands in front of them. Brandon quickly pulled out a flashlight and so did Corneal. The two shined their lights around what appeared to be a lobby filled with trash along with broken glass; as if it were abandoned in a hurry, and left to rot in a place where time stands still.

"This place is totally trashed," Corneal stated with a sigh. "Yeah," Brandon agreed as he walked over to the front desk.

Brandon leaned over and scanned a few papers he found on the desk but quickly tossed them to the side once he learned of their uselessness. "Lets split up," Corneal suggested. "Right," Brandon replied slowly, "Because that isn't the most cliche thing to do in a creepy as hell place like this.

"You'll be fine," Corneal stated as he headed off into the darkness. "I've already got a bad feeling about this," Brandon informed himself.

* * *

Ichigo had been waiting for Nozomi to speak but his patience was wearing down again as they have sat in silence for almost thirty minutes.

"Nozomi," he began with an agitated voice, "If you have something to say then say it, but don't keep me here for hours on end waiting for nothing!" Nozomi did not make eye contact with him for around five minutes which only made Ichigo more irritable.

"Alright," he stated as he stood up, "See you at home." With that Ichigo walked off.

"I'm a human clone," Nozomi exclaimed, which stopped Ichigo in his tracks. He then turned back to her with a puzzled expression, "What?"

* * *

Brandon stepped quietly up a winding staircase. He kept walking until he heard something stir on the steps behind him. He stood still for a moment before quickly shining his light down the stairwell. "Weird," Brandon murmured as he shrugged the experience off and continued walking.

He soon arrived to the doorway leading to the second floor. Brandon slowly opened it and shined his light into the room, revealing an office complex. "I'm lucky I didn't get the cell blocks," Brandon said to himself with an eery expression.

Brandon began searching throughout the offices. He first stepped into a cubical that was relatively clean compared to well... everything else.

"Well there isn't much here," Brandon informed himself, after about ten minutes of scanning the floor.

* * *

Elsewhere, Corneal was standing outside of a metal doorway.

He slowly opened the door and shined his light around the room ahead of him. He soon realized he was in one of the prison cell blocks.

Corneal quietly walked in and quickly noticed a strobe light flickering on and off ahead of him, giving a blue glow to the left hand wall.

He approached it slowly and stopped as he heard footsteps run straight across his path and took notice into a shadow that moved passed the blue glow. "Hello," Corneal asked aloud. "Who the hell is there!?"

"Alright," he said slowly, "That wasn't creepy as hell!" Corneal then shrugged the experience off and continued walking through the abandoned prison.

Corneal came across an open cell which appeared to contain some personal items from a former prisoner. He walked in and sat down on the bed. Corneal then noticed a paper at the foot of the bed and picked it up. He examined the document for a moment which read:

_"They cannot know what digs beneath the solid concrete at night. They will never understand what scratches the metal bars that surround us all while we are told to slumber. They are unsuccessful at determining the cause of these strange occurrences. The warden himself is ignorant to the true source of the prisoners' suffering._

_ I know what digs beneath the solid concrete at night. I know what scratches my metal bars during our resting hours. I am successful at determine the cause of these strange occurrences. I am not ignorant as the warden is._

_ I understand the nature of Bluelight!_

_~Ōko Yushima"_

Corneal gasped to see the same name his professor was speaking of years ago. He then place the paper in his pocket and took out his phone.

* * *

Brandon was sitting on a desk reading through a few documents when his loud and obnoxious ring tone came on. This caused Brandon to jump up with a shout, and drop the papers in shock. He took out his phone and rolled his eyes to see who was calling him.

"The fuck man," Brandon asked in a shout. "Brandon," Corneal's voice rang out. "I've got a clue here but I don't think we're gonna find much else today."

"Are we coming back," Brandon questioned. "Oh yeah, lets just go back now and review what we have," Corneal replied before hanging up.

* * *

Corneal placed his phone back into his pocket but jumped as he heard the cell door close in on him. "What the hell," he asked as he stood up and reopened it.

Corneal took a final glance around the dark cell block before leaving completely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nozomi had finally finished her story, or at least what she trusted Ichigo with.

The orange head then stood up and began to walk off, "If you say so," he stated. "So you don't believe me," Nozomi asked but received no answer.


	8. Fishing Bait

_**Chapter Eight: Fishing Bait**_

**Location: Karakura, Japan**

Napoleon was sitting on his desk while two of his subordinates sat in chairs towards the center of his office in full body armor.

"Can I ask why you called us here, sir," one of the soldiers questioned.

"Yes," Napoleon replied while tossing them an envelope. "You all know why we're here," he continued as the second soldier examined the paper.

"To retrieve a lost subject," the first soldier stated. "Exactly," Napoleon confirmed, "We have received word that the subject's name is Nozomi Kujō. We have also been able to create a fake string of crimes back in America, and have convinced the Fed's that the criminal has moved here."

"Not bad," the second soldier complemented.

"All you have to do," Napoleon concluded, "Is make Nozomi a guilty party." "We know what you mean sir," the first soldier replied.

* * *

Nozomi was lying on Ichigo's bed while throwing Kon to the wall, and watching him bounce back like a tennis ball. Ichigo and the other Mod Souls were sitting at the desk, speaking to one another, quietly.

"_Nozomi_," Yuzu called from downstairs. "Yes," Nozomi called back. "I'm going shopping, do you wanna go!?"

"Uh, yeah I'll go," Nozomi replied before standing up. "I'm surprised," Kurōdo announced, "You never want to do anything." "Oh, shut up," Nozomi muttered before walking out of the room.

She stepped down stairs where Yuzu was waiting by the front door.

Nozomi nodded quietly and without emotion before the two left for the outside world.

* * *

"Oh my God," Brandon yelled out in his office with his feet kicked up on his desk. "What's wrong with you," Aked asked as he poked his head into the Agent's office.

"I'm fucking bored, man," Brandon complained. "Well I don't know what to tell you," Aked admitted with an unfortunate shrug of his shoulders.

"Man," Brandon exclaimed as he kicked the air, "Nothing interesting ever happens in this bitch town!"

"Just because you said that," Aked began with a grin. "Yeah, somethings big is gonna go down," Brandon agreed with sarcasm.

* * *

_(5 Hours Later)_

Corneal and Brandon sat in the interrogation room while Nozomi kujō sat on the opposite side, slightly whimpering as if something horrible had just transpired.

"You wanna tell us what happened," asked Brandon, who was excited to at least be doing something today.

After a few moments of silence the Agents were becoming impatient. "Look here," Corneal began as he looked to a piece of paper, "_Nozomi_," he finally continued. "You're going to have to say something! I mean you are are only witness."

* * *

"Well the green haired chick isn't talking," Regei announced as he sat at his desk while Ichigo sat in a chair on the opposite side.

"She has a habit of that," Ichigo replied with a roll of his eyes. "Kid," Regei stated as he took his feet off of the desk and sat upright. "For someone who lost his sister, you don't seem that upset."

Ichigo looked to the officer silently for a moment with an ominous scold which was far different from the one he usually had. "Believe me," he said quietly, "I am upset."

* * *

The two foot soldiers Napoleon had sent out on their little assignment returned to his office and sat down.

"Well, I guess there's no reason in asking if the plan worked," Napoleon announced with a twisted grin. "No reason, boss," one of the soldiers replied confidently.

"Tell me how it went down," said Napoleon.

"Alright here's the deal," the second soldier began.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

Night was falling over the city and the two soldiers of the GIGN where watching Nozomi and Yuzu as they neared a small store.

"Yo, Alan," the soldier in the passenger's seat asked. "What, Sean," Alan replied as he continued to pry through the binoculars.

"Are we ready," Sean questioned anxiously. "Uh," Alan began with a hesitant voice. He watched Nozomi walk off into the store while Yuzu stood in an alleyway. "Yeah, go ahead," said Alan.

With that, Sean made sure no one was looking, put on a pair of black, leather gloves, and ran out towards Yuzu.

She glanced up at him but did not notice anything unusual as Sean had already changed out of his uniform. Yuzu would only know something was wrong until Sean finally came in range and wrapped his hands around her neck.

Sean did not stop until a few moments after Yuzu had stopped struggling and threw her to the ground before running off back to the car.

The watched for a moment and soon enough, Nozomi came out with a horrified expression.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

"Very good," Napoleon complemented, "Now leave the rest to me."

* * *

Corneal and Brandon where still fishing for information from Nozomi. Finally Brandon had his fill of the silence. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he asked blatantly. Corneal nudged him to stop his rant but Brandon ignored him.

"One of your acquaintances is dead, you are the only lead yet you wont say jack shit!" "Brandon," Corneal said firmly, "That's enough."

Brandon buried his head into his palm in frustration, "Get the fuck out," he said in a quieter tone. Nozomi immediately stood up and walked out the door.

"People like that, make me sick to my stomach," Brandon informed. "I know they do, but let it go," Corneal replied with a calming attitude.

As soon as Nozomi left the room she was immediately confronted by Ichigo, who was scolding her in a rather aggressive manor.

"You're going back in there," he said in an intimidating tone, "And you're going to tell them everything or there will be an arrest right here in the station in about three seconds!"

Nozomi immediately bowed apologetically, knowing she was only making this situation worse. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Why are you still out here," Ichigo questioned in frustration.

Nozomi walked back into the interrogation room where Corneal and Brandon instantly glared at her.

"We were walking to a store," Nozomi began, immediately gaining the Agents' attention. "I told Yuzu there was no reason for her to go in so she waited outside. When I came out of the store, well you know the rest."

"Was that so hard," asked Brandon. "No," Nozomi replied with a bow, "I'm sorry I did not say t his sooner."

She then turned for the door, "_Wait_," Corneal called out, stopping the green haired girl in her tracks.

"I have one more question," he informed and Nozomi nodded for him to continue.

"Nozomi, do you know anything about the phrase... _Bluelight_?"


End file.
